


Delicate Boy

by ThatTurtle



Series: Before TCW vignettes [3]
Category: Before the Clan Wars (Original Work), Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hale is the closest thing to a fandom bicycle, reluctant crossdressing, these two are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTurtle/pseuds/ThatTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through extenuating circumstances, Fenris C. Hale finds himself forced to don a dress. Elena is more than willing to help her dear friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Boy

The young man stood before  a tri-fold mirror in the attic. He wore a white, short sleeved blouse and black bloomers. He tried to keep a neutral expression. But the irritation showed in his downcast, dark blue eyes and subtle frown.

  
"Arms up. " The young woman directed. She was about the same height as the boy but seemed slightly older. Her reddish brown hair was put up in a bun. She pulled a black dress over his head. 

The girl embraced him. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

"You look so cute. I bet you would've been a cute girl, too." She gushed. "You probably would've been petite but been soft where it counts." Her hand rested on his chest for a moment.

"Elena, I'm a grown man!" He protested indignantly. "Aren't I getting a little old to be your doll? I'm not a child."

  
"Oh... My little Fenris is growing up so fast. Can you blame me for wanting you to slow down and stay a boy for just a little while longer?" Elena sighed.  
"No matter how old you get, you'll always be like another little brother to me, Hale." She smiled sadly.

  
He hesitantly patted her arm in an awkward attempt to return the hug.  
 

"I still can't believe you agreed to bet against Jack at cards. He almost never loses."

"I may have been drunk." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ah. Dammit. You should know better." She scolded him good naturedly. "Didn't Blood tell you it was a terrible idea?" Elena tied the white apron around his waist.

"Yeah, but he gave up and started cheering me on."

 She covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"You two are supposed to bring out the best in each other." She giggled. "Well, at least you didn't agree to let the ripper dissect you if you lost."

He lifted his head so she could put the choker on him.

"I could be plastered and I would still have the common sense to say no to that." His eyes widened comically.

Hale sat on a foot stool and pulled on a pair of thigh highs.

He took a moment to secure the lace garters.

"I didn't think you'd be able to walk around in heels. And boots would definitely break character. These okay?" She handed him an old shoe box.

 He opened it and had to fight back a stunned gasp.

"Are these-" He stared at the familiar Mary Jane shoes in awe.

"From my old uniform. Brings back memories of the old days, huh?" She grinned.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"They stretched out a bit, so hopefully they should fit you."

Fenris cautiously tried them on. He walked around the dusty attic a few times.

"Yeah, these'll work." He agreed.

Elena threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you let me play dress up with you one last time." She kissed him on the cheek.

The vampire girl walked him to the door to see him off.

"If anyone tries to lift your skirt, kick 'em in the shins!"

For such a kindly maternal figure, Elena could certainly be violent.

"Will do." Hale chuckled. He set out for Jack's practice.


End file.
